Love Lost is Never Found
by claire3407
Summary: Chris doesn't know what to do anymore, he dosn't know what the right thing to do is, Why did he get himself into this mess!
1. The Beginning

Hey, sorry to everyone for not writing so long, but I haven't had a lot of time.  
  
Also, the sequel to "the biohazard sisters" will be up, but I'm not sure when just yet.  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE GUYS, except for myself : P  
  
  
  
1 Lost Love Isn't Found  
  
It's been two years since raccoon, and the mansion.  
  
  
  
It was about ten o'clock at night when Alana came home to her and Chris' small apartment in Paris, the eighth place they had moved in the last five months.  
  
She walked in and took off her coat, then walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
'I wonder when Chris will be home.' She thought 'I think I'll call him.'  
  
Alana stood up and walked over to the phone, she dialed Chris cell phone number and there wasn't any answer.  
  
'oh well.' she thought 'I guess I'll talk to him later.'  
  
She walked down the small hall to the bedroom, and laid on the bed.  
  
" I hate it here." She said to herself.  
  
They lived in a small, cramped, one bedroom apartment, and the building was a mess, and so was everything else. They didn't have much money, so they couldn't afford better, but it was alright.  
  
'This okay,' Alana thought 'At least I have Chris here.'  
  
At about one in the morning, she woke up to the door opening, and then closing.  
  
'It must be Chris.' She thought, more hoping it was than actually thinking it was.  
  
Footsteps came down the hall, and the bedroom door opened.  
  
"Hello." Said a low voice, almost whispering.  
  
"Hey." Alana said sitting up to turn on the light. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Oh, well, Barry wanted me to go with him to see his wife, and they live a couple hours from here now, so-"  
  
"So you couldn't have called?" Alana interrupted.  
  
"Well, I was going to, then I thought you might be asleep."  
  
"Yeah, well, just please don't do that anymore, alright?"She said her eyes looking a little more friendly than before.  
  
"No problem." Chris said sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
Alana and he just sat for a minute and looked at each other, then Alana started to laugh a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chris said jokingly. He then leaned over and kissed her. He started kissing her neck, and then they both laid down kissing, and so on.  
  
2 One Week Later  
  
"Hey Jill." Chris said walking over to her table at the huge, fancy restaurant Jill had picked out. "Alana's going to be here in a second, she saw Claire and Leon outside, so they're all going to be here in a couple minutes I guess."  
  
"Good," Jill started "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" Chris said sounding somewhat concerned.  
  
"Well, you know that I like Alana right?" Jill said, looking down at her lap.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Chris said thinking really hard trying to figure out what she was talking about.  
  
"Well, I…uh…" Jill stuttered  
  
"Yeah?" Chris said leaning further towards the table.  
  
"I…really like you too." Jill said suddenly looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Oh…" Chris said leaning back in his chair.  
  
Just then Alana, Claire, and Leon walked into the restaurant, and were walking over to the table.  
  
"Can we talk about his after lunch?" Chris asked Jill, looking sort of desperate.  
  
"Yeah." She replied.  
  
"Hey!" Alana said sitting down next to Chris.  
  
"hi." Claire said  
  
"Hey." Leon said while sitting down.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of talking, Rebecca came in, and sat down.  
  
"Hi." Rebecca said, looking towards Leon.  
  
"Hey." Leon said, looking back at her.  
  
Claire thought that his eyes were lingering a little too long on Rebecca, and vice versa.  
  
"Leon." Claire said "Did you see that movie 'Evil Dead'?"  
  
"Yeah. It was pretty goofy, but I liked it." He replied.  
  
"Me too." Claire said.  
  
"I thought that the second one was the best one." Rebecca chimed in.  
  
"Me too!" Leon said.  
  
Claire had never seen the second one, she didn't even know there was a second one. She had overheard Chris, Alana, and Jill talking about it, so she just blurted it out.  
  
The waiter came over and everyone ordered, and ate, and they all walked outside.  
  
"Chris!" Jill shouted after Chris. He and Alana were walking down the street the opposite way of her, and she really wanted to talk to Chris.  
  
"Yeah?" Chris said turning around.  
  
"Uh, will you come to the mall with me?" She asked, noticing he and Alana were holding hands.  
  
"Sure," Chris said "Is that alright?" he said turning to Alana.  
  
"Yeah, me and Claire and Rebecca were gonna go look in some stores anyway, so I don't care." But she really did, she didn't like Chris being anywhere with Jill, without her.  
  
"Alright, see ya later!" Chris said, and he kissed Alana on her forehead.  
  
"Bye." She said, still holding on to his hand, until he was too far away for her to hold on anymore. 


	2. Past

This is going to background on where Alana came from, so here it goes!  
  
Alana, Claire, and Rebecca were all tired from shopping, even though they could never afford to buy any of the things they looked at. They were all sitting in a small coffee shop, on the patio outside, talking about past times.  
  
"So, what about you?" Claire asked looking at Alana.  
  
"Well," Alana started "I moved to Raccoon when I was twenty, and I had been in a couple small films, nothing special. Then, one night someone broke into my apartment, and I called the police. That's when I met this guy Jimmy Boscorelli, I thought he was the sweetest thing, and he was telling me how the could arrange for me to stay at some small inn or something that was only a couple blocks away. So I figured why not, one of the windows were broken, so he gave me a ride to the hotel, and said goodnight."  
  
"Oooooh! So, you liked some guy in Raccoon that no one knew about!" Claire said in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
"I think I might have met him before, he seemed like he was kind of a smart ass to me." Rebecca said looking at the table.  
  
"Well, I liked him. Anyway, a couple days later, I figured I wanted to see him again, so I went down to the station, and as I was walking to the front desk, some guy ran into me and dropped a whole bunch of paper."  
  
*FLASHBACK* (hehe)  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Alana said looking up at the tall man that just ran into her.  
  
"It's…o…ok." The man said, looking down at the shorter woman in front of him. He ran into her, but he sure didn't mean it. 'She's really pretty.' He thought to himself, still staring at her, and she was staring back.  
  
"Uh," She started, looking away "Let me help you." She bent to the ground, and he did the same.  
  
They picked up all pf the paper, and the man said "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." She kind of laughed as she looked at the ground.  
  
The man started to walk away, then turned around and said "Oh yeah, My name's Chris, Chris Redfield."  
  
"I'm Alana Farley." She said looking up, with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later." Chris said with a smile. She waved, and he turned around and walked through the two doors leading to the reception area, and back to the S.T.A.R.S. office.  
  
Back to the present…  
  
"Then I went and found Bosco, as he preferred to be called, and we went to a movie or something later."  
  
"That's it?" Rebecca said, looking unsatisfied.  
  
"Well, I was dating him for about a year, then it was September, and the virus was out, and the first thing he did was come get me, and we were going to leave, but we got separated, and then a couple hours later, I was running through the park, and I…I…"  
  
"You…" Claire said, sounding like she already knew the answer.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it." Alana finished, looking down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"It's all right." Rebecca said, leaning over and putting her hand on Alana's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you don't need to talk about it anymore." Claire said looking at her, "Well, why don't we head back, it's almost time for dinner, alright?"  
  
"OK." Alana said looking up.  
  
They all gathered up their things and walked put of the shop back towards the subway.  
  
"How long have you and Chris been dating now?" Claire asked as the three of them sat on the train silently.  
  
"Umm, well, about two years, because about a year after…it we started going out.  
  
"Where did he go anyway?" Rebecca asked, looking and sounding confused.  
  
"Somewhere with Jill." Alana said, sounding like she didn't approve.  
  
"Jill, huh." Claire said "Well, they are probably back by now."  
  
"I hope so," Alana started "I don't like it when he goes anywhere with her."\  
  
"I know how you feel." Claire said, thinking about Leon and Rebecca.  
  
Chris and Jill Had been wandering around the French mall for a couple hours when Jill stopped and looked Chris right in the face. "I know it sounds stupid, and immature, and whatever else." Jill said looking up at Chris, "but I think I…love you." She said, still staring into his eyes.  
  
"Uh…I don't know what to say…" Chris said looking down at Jill. 'Yeah, you know what to say," He told himself 'I liked you before, but not anymore, I waited a year for you, and you never paid attention to my advances toward you, so bye.' But he knew he could never say that. "I think we should go back now." Chris said turning around and walking away from Jill.  
  
"Wait!" Jill said catching up to him and grabbing his arm.  
  
Chris turned around. He stood for a minute, Jill still holding his arm, they just looked into each others eyes for about five minutes, when Jill threw her arms around Chris' neck, and kissed him.  
  
Chris immediately pushed her off. "What are you doing?!" Chris shouted. "it's definitely time to go." He turned and walked away towards the exit.  
  
I hope you liked it, so leave a review to tell me what you think, there will be more later!! 


	3. the letter

Claire, Alana, and Rebecca all got back to Alana's apartment to find it empty.  
  
"I can't believe that they aren't here!" Alana said sounding annoyed that Chris and Jill were alone somewhere.  
  
"yeah, It's been several hours now, I think they could've come back by now!" Claire said throwing her hands up in air in disgust.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Rebecca said while walking over to the counter and leaning on it.  
  
"yeah, I guess." Alana said, leaning against the wall.  
  
"well, I guess we should do whatever we are going to do for dinner." Claire suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Alana said pulling herself up off the wall, "What about Chinese?"  
  
"Okay." Claire and Rebecca said in unison, they all started laughing.  
  
"I guess we should ask Leon if he wants to come, he'll feel left out." Alana said smiling while picking up the phone. All of the girls laughed, and continued talking.  
  
Chris and Jill got to Chris' building, walked inside, and Jill walked over to the mailbox and said "you've got mail, you know."  
  
"I'll get it later." Chris said, without even looking back at her, and took the elevator up. By this time, it was seven thirty, and everybody probably already ate, but they couldn't do anything about it now.  
  
"You're not going to say anything, right?" Jill asked looking up at Chris.  
  
Chris couldn't even make himself look at Jill after what she did, for one, he was angry that she just kissed him in front of everyone at the mall, and second, now he felt kind of strange, like he did when he and Alana first started dating.  
  
"No." He answered.  
  
"Alright." Jill said as they walked up to the door.  
  
"Hello!" Chris said as he walked in the apartment.  
  
"Hey!" Alana said, Chris walked over and gave her a kiss on her cheek, then looked down at her.  
  
"So, Chinese food I see." Chris said looking around at Claire, Leon, and Rebecca eating some Chinese cuisine.  
  
"Yeah, We didn't know what to get, so, we figured that would be fine." Alan said looking over at the table. Chris and Alana walked over to the table and sat down to dinner.  
  
"Jill?" Alan said looking over at Jill, standing in the door way. "You can have some, if you want." She said motioning to the food.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Jill said walking over to the table "Sorry, I was just spacing out, sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Alan said looking at Jill with a smile.  
  
"So," Leon said looking up, "How long are we staying here in Paris?"  
  
"well, Probably for only another week or so." Chris said looking at Leon.  
  
Alana stopped and put down her fork. "Why can't we stay longer?" Alana said, but not loud enough for anyone to hear over Leon and Chris talking about where they would be going next.  
  
"What?" Chris asked, looking over at Alana, "Did you say something?"  
  
"yeah." Alana started, "Why can't we stay?"  
  
"Well, because it's dangerous to stay in one place, They might find out where we are." Chris said, sounding like he's said it a million times before, and didn't want to explain anymore.  
  
"Yeah, but who is 'They'? This 'they' that your talking about might just end up being nothing at all." Alana said looking Chris right in his eyes. She hated moving around so much. They never stayed in one place, because they were all worried that Umbrella may come looking for them.  
  
"We can't stay because it's dangerous." Chris half said half shouted.  
  
"I don't want to move anymore!" Alana shouted back.  
  
"We can't stay and you know it! If we do it could get us all killed!" Chris shouted back, then put his hand on Alana's shoulder, "C'mon, just one more time, I promise wherever we go next is where we stay, okay?" He said lower his voice and sounding somewhat sympathetic.  
  
"That's what you said last time." Alana said looking back at him with some sadness in her eyes, "That's what you always say." Then she stood up, and walked over to the door. "I'm going to go get the mail, I'll be right back." She walked out into the hall, and towards the stairs.  
  
"well, I guess that was the wrong topic of conversation." Leon said looking over at Rebecca, who looked quite shocked that Alana and Chris actually had an argument right in front of everyone. "Yeah, I guess." She replied.  
  
Chris stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll be right back." he said, putting his hand on the door knob.  
  
"Maybe we should go." Leon said, looking over at Chris.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about all this you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Chris said, then, walked out there door and down the stairs.  
  
"Leon," Rebecca said, walking over to him, "Can you give me a ride home?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Leon answered.  
  
Claire felt extremely jealous, and she knew that asking for a ride would be dumb, especially since she lived about a block away.  
  
"Goodnight." Jill said, walking out the door, and the rest followed.  
  
Chris saw Alana standing near the elevator, she looked quite unhappy.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chris said, taking her hand, "I never meant to hurt you like that." He was looking at her, but she wouldn't look up at him, she just stood, holding his hand. In her other hand, she held an envelope.  
  
"Here." Alana said looking up at him, with tears in her eyes, "This is for you." She handed him an opened letter, she opened it. And it read:  
  
"Dear Chris,  
  
I really do miss you, and I'm sorry I didn't treat you like I should have. I just wanted to remind you of when we were in raccoon. Remember that night? Well, I do, and I want to be able to be with you for the rest of my life, please don't turn me down this time.  
  
Love,  
  
Jill"  
  
"What is she talking about?" Alana said, sounding like she was going to cry.  
  
"I don't know, she's just, making it up. I don't remember anything from raccoon, at least not like she's implying." Chris said, looking at Alana, waiting for her answer.  
  
"I don't care about that, I just want you to promise me that you wouldn't do that to me. That you wouldn't cheat on me. That if you did-" Alana was interrupted by Chris.  
  
" Fall out of love with you? I'd tell you, I wouldn't put you through that, it's not right to do that to someone, okay?" Chris said putting his hands on the sides of Alana's shoulders.  
  
"I love you." She said, as she threw her arms around Chris.  
  
"I love you too." He replied, but he wasn't really sure of it anymore. 


	4. The Phone Call

*Author's note*  
  
I hope you are all liking it so far! Please leave more reviews, thanks!  
  
1 Month later  
  
Chris and Alana were sitting in a small restaurant in New York. A week after where we left off, everyone had to move again. They chose New York City.  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Chris asked, looking up at Alana  
  
"Well, we could go see a movie." Alana suggested "Or just walk around some."  
  
"Yeah, we could," Chris said, taking Alana's hand, "Or, we could…" Chris was cut of by the ringing of his cell phone. "Uh, I'll be right back." He said, standing up.  
  
"Lets just go, we already paid anyway." Alana said, also standing up.  
  
Chris took the phone out of his coat pocket, and answered it "Hello?", they both walked out the door to the sidewalk, they restaurant was right across from union square.  
  
"Hi, this is Jill." The person on the phone answered.  
  
"Hey." Chris said  
  
"I was wondering what you were doing tonight. I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go see a movie with me, or something." Jill said.  
  
Chris just stood there for a minute, wondering what to do. He didn't know if he should just say 'yeah, sure why not.' 'Well, I can't do that,' he thought, 'not with Alana standing right here.' "Uh, maybe some other time me and Alana were going to do something tonight, so"  
  
"Please? I haven't seen you in such a long time, now that everyone spilt up." Jill interrupted. When they moved, everyone moved to wherever they wanted to, or, could afford too.  
  
"Look, we don't get to see each other much either, with work and all, so maybe some other time, alright?" Chris said, starting to sound somewhat annoyed.  
  
Alana stood, looking at him thinking 'If he says yes to her I'm never even going to look at him again', Chris knew that look.  
  
"Okay?" Chris asked, no answer. "Goodbye Jill!" still no answer, then, he hung up the phone. "Oh well, I guess she hang up."  
  
"Lets go." Alana said reaching for Chris' hand, and they started walking down the street.  
  
Jill sat at home, still holding on to the phone, she couldn't believe Chris just said no to her, not only that, but he hung up on her too! "I can't believe you Chris Redfield!" she shouted at the phone. Then slammed it down on the receiver. 'That's it,' she thought, 'I'm going to tell him how I feel again, right in front of everyone!' she re-thought this, and figured out that first of all, Chris would hate her after that, second, everyone else would be angry at her, and third, she would be mortified.  
  
"This sucks." Jill said to herself, walking over to sit down on the couch. "I hate this whole situation!" she screamed, "But I guess there isn't anything I can do about it." She thought out loud. "or is there…"  
  
  
  
I'm sorry for how short this was, but I can't write much today, too much homework! I'll write more tomorrow! I promise! 


	5. Background

This part is going to tell more about the Alana and her past.  
  
Alana Farley was an actor before she moved to Raccoon City. She moved there thinking that it was the cheapest place to live that she could find, especially since she didn't have much money. She moved to raccoon when she was twenty, and lived there for a year, she had arrived in August of 1997. During her year there, she had made a small play with one of the local theater owners. Everyone loved it, and she became well known to the citizens of raccoon.  
  
When she first moved there, she had thought someone was trying to break into her aprtment, so she called the police. Then, she met what she thought would be the person she would spend the rest of her life with, or at least, wanted it that way. But sadly, he lost his own life trying to save hers. A few months before the "incident" she met Chris Redfield when she was going to visit her boyfriend at the Police Station.  
  
She made it out of Raccoon, barely breathing, and just in time too. Chris younger sister, Claire Redfield, had stumbled across, Alana lying in the road when Claire too had been leaving Raccoon. Claire took her to the next town, and left her with Leon Kennedy until she could return.  
  
Alana woke up in a hospital, wondering what had happened, and if it were at all even real, maybe she had a nightmare. She soon found out that she most definitely had lived the nightmare when she was getting dressed to leave and found her boyfriends badge in her pocket. Then she knew that she too wanted to take down Umbrella.  
  
Later on, in Europe somewhere, Alana met up with Claire again, and found that Chris was still alive too. After about a year, Alan started to feel like she really liked Chris, more than anyone else, and apparently, he felt the same way, and they have been together ever since. 


	6. Jill's House

3:00 in the morning, the same night as "The Phone Call"  
  
The phone was ringing at Alana and Chris's apartment, but, neither of them were awake to pick it up, soon enough though, the phone woke Chris up.  
  
"Who the hell is calling now?" Chris said tiredly, after looking at the clock. He leaned over and picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Chris, this is Jill, I need you to come over right away!" Jill said frantically on the other line.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down." Chris said sitting up, "What happened?"  
  
"I need help now, please!" Jill said, not answering the question," I think someone is breaking in!"  
  
"Why didn't you call the police!" Chris said, sounding surprised, thinking that Jill wouldn't usually be afraid of someone breaking in, then, it dawned on him 'Umbrella'. "I'll be right over, call the police!" Chris said, getting a little louder.  
  
"Alright." Jill said, "Bye." Then she hung up.  
  
Chris hung up the phone and hopped out of bed, he put on some pants and a shirt, and turned to leave the bedroom, then turned back around. 'Should I wake her up?' He thought, looking at Alana, 'Nah, I'll call later.' He finished debating with himself, and ran to the door.  
  
'This is working good so far.' Jill thought, holding a cat. "I'll just say 'oh, it was the cat, sorry for making you come all the way over here.' Then, he'd stand there for a minute, and say something like 'Well, it's just good that you're okay. So, I got to go, maybe we can do something sometime.'" Jill continued thinking about it, "Well, why don't you stay and have some coffee?' then he'd insist that he couldn't, but after some talking would stay for however long I want him too." Jill smiled to herself as the door buzzer bizzed.  
  
Jill walked over to the intercom, and with his best panicky, frightened voice said "Hello?"  
  
"It's me." Chris replied, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm alright." Jill said, pushing the door open button. Soon, there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to see Chris, standing in front of her, wet from the rain, and with a worried expression on his face. "Chris I'm so glad you're here!" Jill said throwing her arms around him, "I was so scared!" She sad looking up at him.  
  
Chris pushed her away, but only slightly. "So, where did you hear this noise?" He asked.  
  
"Over there." Jill said pointing to one of the windows.  
  
Chris walked over and looked at the window for a moment, then turned around, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive." She said, walking over to the window, "I heard something right here." She was saying as she opened the window, and…  
  
A cat ran over.  
  
"It was a cat." Chris said, looking a little disappointed and relieved at the same time. "Well, I guess I better go then." He said turning towards the door.  
  
"Why don't you stay and have some coffee, your all wet, you can stay and dry off." Jill said offeringly, looking up at him with a thoughtful smile.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't stay, no one knows where I went, and-"  
  
"And, you can just call." Jill said walking over to the linen closet, "Here she said handing him a towel."  
  
"Yeah I guess I could…" Chris said looking down at the towel being offered to him, then accepting and holding it with both of his hands, "why not." He said, looking at Jill and shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Good." Jill said making her way over to the kitchen.  
  
Jill's apartment was relatively small, but it was alright for one person, the kitchen and living room were sort of one room, and the bathroom and bedroom were down a small hall next to the living room.  
  
"So…" Chris said following Jill and sitting on a stool in the kitchen next to the counter.  
  
"Remember when we were in Raccoon, it was such a nice, little town. I think about it and wish that's where I'm going home to." Jill said, looking at Chris.  
  
"I know what you mean," Chris said, looking at Jill, "But we can't change that now."  
  
"I know," Jill said walking over to Chris, and taking his hand, "But we can make things they way they should've been." She said in low voice.  
  
"Uhh…" was all Chris could mange to spit out, but he didn't pull his hand away, instead, he let Jill lean over, and kiss him.  
  
"Uhhh…" was all he could say again afterwards, "I guess I should go…" Chris said standing up.  
  
"No, stay here." Jill said, grabbing his arms, "Please." She ell into him and he just stood, hugging her.  
  
'what have I gotten myself into.' He thought to himself as he stood there holding Jill. 


	7. The Next Day

The next day…  
  
Alana woke up, alone. Not knowing what happened to Chris at all. She figured he had to go into work early, or something like that. So, she decided to call the NYPD station to see if he were there yet.  
  
"Hi, is Chris Redfield in this morning?" She asked the receptionist.  
  
"One moment please."  
  
Alana sat on hold for about five minutes, and then the woman came back.  
  
"No, he didn't come in this morning. He doesn't work today." The woman said, sounding very much like she didn't care.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Alana said, then hung up the phone. 'Where did he go she thought to herself, walking back to the bedroom to get dressed.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
The phone rang. Alana walked over to the phone on the nightstand. "Hello?" she answered, sounding somewhat unhappy.  
  
"Hey," Chris said  
  
"Where are you?!" Alana said very annoyed into the phone.  
  
"Uh, I'm at, in, I mean, in the car." Chris said, sounding unsure of himself.  
  
"Uh huh." Alana said sounding like she didn't really believe that.  
  
"I'll be home in a little while, I've…uh…I've…got a surprise." Chris said, sounding like he wasn't very sure of himself.  
  
"Oh," Alana said "Alright, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Chris said, then hung up the phone.  
  
Chris was sitting on Jill's couch, wondering why he ever lied about where he was. He knew that if he said where he was, it would upset Alana, but if she ever finds out he lied…well, he wouldn't be very happy.  
  
"Good morning." Jill said, walking down the hall from her bedroom. "Do you want to-"  
  
"I have to go." Chris said standing up, then walking to the door.  
  
"why." Jill said, sounding concerned.  
  
"Because, I have to go home." Chris said turning around quickly to look at Jill.  
  
"But, last night-" Jill started.  
  
"Meant nothing, whatever I said or did, meant nothing, I don't even remember anything." Chris said looking at her, right into her eyes.  
  
"Fine." Jill said walking over to him, and looking up at him, "If you're going to act like a five-year old, then go ahead, but I know how you really feel, I remember what you said, and I still believe, someday you'll be sorry." Jill was still looking up at him, her gaze not quavering a bit.  
  
"Yeah right." Chris said smugly looking back at her.  
  
Jill had a look of complete and utter amazement on her face, then slapped him across his. Chris put his hand over where she hit him. Then just looked at her for a minute, then turned and walked out the door, down the elevator, and to his car. When he sat down in the car he thought 'Maybe I should go apologize…Or not.' Then he started up the car and started driving home.  
  
Sorry for making it so short, but I don't have much time to write right now. 


	8. 2 months later

2 months later in California...  
It had been two months since Chris said he was coming home with a surprise, Alana continued walking to the movie studio, she began to wonder about Chris, and what he was doing since she had been away. She had got part in some movie with Ben Affleck Matt Damon, and Kevin Smith. She had a small part, but it was something that paid the bills.  
  
Back in New York...  
Chris and Jill had been having a great time, with out Alana around for the past couple days, things had been great, they didn't have to be so secretive. They spent every night together, and every day together, they were never apart.   
"Chris?" Jill asked looking over at him from her side of her bed, "I have a question for you."  
"Alright, shoot." Chris said looking over at her with his smiling eyes.  
"Do you ever wonder if Alana is cheating on you?"  
Chris matter-of-factly answered "Of course not, she wouldn't do that." Then he sat for a moment, "Actually, since I'm never really there anymore, I don't really know..." He realized he found this to be a sad thing, since he did, and still does, love her. But he also loved Jill.  
"Well, I need you to do something for me..." Jill looked at him with her loving eyes, "And you have to do it. I won't be offended if you give me the answer you think I don't want to hear either."  
"Okay..." Chris said, looking as confused as could be.  
"Pick one, me or her?"  
"Hey, no. I'm not answering that, not right now. I'll wait 'til Alana gets back, then I'll give you an answer, I'm not going to do it right now."  
"Then you'll never do it." Jill said sitting up more.  
"You don't know that!" He said looking somewhat hurt.  
"Then, tell me now. If you aren't going to stay with me, then I need to continue my life. Alana is my friend I don't want to lie to her anymore. She'll call here, looking for someone, anyone, to just talk to. You made her lonely, either let her go, or let me go. You have to choose, so call her and tell her, or tell me your answer."  
  
California...  
Alana walked on to the set, as she was walking, she wasn't paying attention, she ran into the man standing in front of her. "Oh I'm sorry." She said looking up towards the taller man's face.  
"It's alright." The man said, looking down at her.  
'Oh my God!' Alana thought to herself, "That's him!" this was Matt Damon that she was staring up at, now, not knowing what to say, she said that she had to go get ready.  
"Ok." He answered with a smile. "Bye."  
"Bye." She said smiling, and she turned around and walked away towards make-up.  
Later on she ran into him again, but they actually had a conversation, they seemed to get along well, she started to wonder what she was thinking! Chris was her main priority, not anyone else.  
  
Do me a favor, no flames, at all! This was my "Alternate Chapter 8", sure I liked the way things are for Alana here, and it is much sweeter, I suppose, with the other, I was kind of in a bad mood when I thought up the story actually, so it had a bad ending! I apologize to all, and I hope you like this better. 


	9. Enough

While waiting in the airport pick up area outside, Alana wasn't even paying attention to any of the cars or people passing by, she couldn't help but think of the new friend she had made while out in California, he had told her that if he were ever in New York, he'd call her, she never bothered mentioning that she had a boyfriend, it just seemed unimportant at the time. After dreaming about it for another five minutes or so, she looked at her watch, 10:30. She arrived at 9:00. Assuming that Chris may have mistaken her flight for another, she decided to wait just a little longer, then give him a call, this had been the third time he forgot her there in 2 months, when she went to Italy to visit her parents, when she went to Arizona to visit her sister, and her new niece, and now. She thought it was kind of strange that he didn't want to go on any of the trips with her, though all he had to say about it was "I've got work."  
  
11:30, Chris hadn't picked up his cell phone, and no one picked up at their apartment, and the NYPD officer she spoke to informed her he wasn't working that night. 'He must be in bed.' She thought to herself. She walked to the curb and got a taxi. As she put her things in the trunk of the yellow cab, she became overcome with anger, she was sick of the way he was treating her.  
  
She walked up to the elevator, and put her things in, along with herself. As it reached her floor, she started to really wonder what he was doing that he wasn't picking up the phone, midnight was actually early for him to be asleep. She walked to the door and set her suitcase down, it took her a minute to find the key, but she soon did, and entered the apartment, all of the lights were out, no one was home. She turned on the lights and walked over to the answering machine, no messages, 'oh well,' she thought 'I have no idea where he is now.' She walked over to the couch sat down and turned on the T.V. She would watch some television, then go to bed, just like she did when she lived by herself, it wasn't really any different now, he was always working late, or Barry needed to talk to him, or something so he wasn't home.  
  
9:34am the clock read, Chris was lying next to Jill at her apartment, in her bed, wondering what it was he had to do, there was something, he just couldn't remember what. "Oh well." He said aloud. "What?" Jill said turning to face him. "Nothing." "Oh, alright." She answered, "Oh, I'd been meaning to ask you, when is Alana coming home, because you need to talk to her. Remember?" "Yeah...oh..." Chris said sounding very unhappy suddenly. "What?" Jill asked sitting up. "I was supposed to pick up Alana at the airport, I've got to go, bye!" He said all of this as he jumped up put on his pants and shirt and ran out the door.  
  
Chris ran up to the door of his apartment, unlocked it, and burst in. The T.V. was off, there wasn't any noise, did she leave? He made his way down the hall to the bedroom, no one was there. He checked the bathroom, and the living room, no one anywhere, he walked into the kitchen, and noticed a message on the answering machine it was Claire, she had invited he and Alana over for lunch that day, he knew that was where Alana went He ran out the door, yet again, and started on his way to Claire's house. She lived about three hours from New York, in Massachusetts, some small city named "Chicopee." As he pulled up in the driveway, he saw Alana's car parked in it. She was still there. By then, it was about 1:00pm. Alana walked out the door Claire close behind, she looked happy, until she saw him. Her face turned from smiling and happy to an angry look, that only meant she really did have enough. "Hey!" Chris said, approaching Alana. "I'll see you later Claire." She said "Bye!" Claire replied happily. Alana made her way quickly to her car, opened the door, and was about to get in when Chris grabbed her arm. "Let me go." She said in a monotone kind of way. "C'mon, what's wrong." Chris said turning her towards him. "You know damn well what's wrong, and I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you. I'm done with you. It's over between us, I want you out before next week." "What?!?" Chris said holding her arm tighter, "Look I think that you may be a little tired, and-" "No." Alana said looking right into his eyes, "I am sick of the way you treat me, I've put up with it for a couple months now, and I'm done, do you understand what I am saying?" "You're dumping me?" Chris said losing his grip on her arm. "Exactly." She said, then got into her car, and drove away. "So..." Claire said, looking over at Chris, "I think you've got some explaining to do." Chris just stood there, looking at the spot where Alana stood. He never believed she would do it, he figured she was so taken with him that nothing would make her leave. "I guess I was wrong." He said out loud to himself. Claire then walked over and pulled him into the house, he needed to sit down. 


	10. Ride home

"I don't know why she's so angry." Chris said, sitting on the couch at Claire's house. He had been staring into space for the last few hours, it was about five o'clock now. "What was that?" Claire asked from the kitchen. "Nothing." Taking a sip of the coffee sitting in front of him on the light brown coffee table. Claire came out from the kitchen and sat down in the chair next to the couch. "Well, now that you're talking again, I take it you can tell me what happened?" She sat for a moment, waiting, desperate to know what happened. "Nothing, Chris said, not looking at her. "Oh C'mon!" She started, "That was not nothing. Something definitely happened." "I just don't want to talk about it!" Chris snapped, turning quickly to look over at her. "Okay, you don't have to get so mean." Claire became a little annoyed with him, but decided to brush it off, since he had been through a lot in the last few hours. "Well, time to eat." She said standing up, making her way to the kitchen. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm coming." Chris said mildly, standing up and following Claire to the Kitchen.  
  
It was eleven when he left Claire's house. As he walked to the car, he realized he wished he had left earlier, now he had to drive home, just to get there at one in the morning. As he got in the car, he stated to think about Alana, he tried to think why he did that to her. "why did I do something that I knew would hurt her?" He thought as he started up the engine. Driving down the highway, only twenty minutes into his three hour trip, he started to think again. Alana had been there after he and Claire got back from the arctic, he remember just seeing her there, looking concerned, he thought she was mostly concerned about Claire at the time, but the first thing she did was "Help me." He said out loud, not even realizing it. She had been there whenever he needed her, and, now, she needed him, but he ignored her. She tried to do something from him, he left to go see Jill. Maybe it would be the better thing if he stayed with Jill, after all, that's who he spent most of his time with. He drove more and more. ChugchugchugBOOM!  
  
"Whoa!" Chris said, trying to stabilize the car, then pulling over to the breakdown lane. He got out, noticed the hood had smoke coming out from under it. "wonderful." He said sarcastically. He needed to call someone, he was two hours from Claire's house, one hours from his own. "Jill." he thought as he unclipped his cell phone from his belt. He stood for a moment, trying to think of what he would have done half a year ago, before all of this. "Alana." He said out loud, smiling. He knew if they were in a car together she would have no way to ignore him really, she would have to listen to him. He dialed the number, she picked up, "Hello?" "Hey." Chris answered. She said nothing. "well my car broke down out here, on route 23, so I was wondering if you could come get me." He trailed off, wondering if she had hung up, or if she was still there. "Hello?' He asked. "Sure." She said, "I'll be there in about an hour then." She didn't sound angry at all, she sounded.happy. "Great, thanks. I." He didn't know what to say anymore, he wanted to finish with 'I love you', but was afraid she may not like that. "yes?" She said questioningly. "Oh, yeah, anyway, I'll see you in a little while then. Bye." She replied "bye." And that was it, she was alone again. Now, all he had to do was wait, once again, there she was ready to help him. Just like when he came back from Antarctica. He had more problems after that then anyone even knew, except for Alana, she somehow made all the bed nightmares go away. He used to be going to sleep at night, he would close his eyes, and all he could see was his friends and colleagues, dead, all dead. But she would let him do whatever he needed to feel better, whether he needed to cry, which he would never admit he did, or anything else, just to make him happy. She had her own problems, a year after Raccoon, she still couldn't forget. Everything she built up for herself, like Chris, she had seen it fall apart right in front of her eyes. She never told anyone what happened to her in Raccoon, but she told him, she told him everything about her, he did the same, they knew everything there was to know about each other, sometimes he wondered if she knew him better than himself. He saw the bright headlights from the mustang drive up behind his car and come to a slow stop. He made sure that his car was locked, he would call a tow for it when they got back. He would have before but he wanted to talk with Alana now. "hi." She said happily, but she sounded like she was trying to hard to be happy. As he bent to sit in the seat he could tell she had been crying by the light of the car. He knew he distressed her, but he hoped she was mostly over it by now. "hey." He said, turning to her and smiling but noticed that she wouldn't look at him. He shut the door, and they started off, back to their apartment. After about five minutes, neither said a word, but Chris soon decided to speak up. "So." was all he could spit out. He didn't know what to say, he'd never been in this kind of situation before. "I." He stuttered, he wanted to say what he was thinking, but it just wouldn't come out. "I.I.never meant to hurt you, in anyway." He finally said looking over to her, waiting for a reply. She just kept focused on the road for a few minutes more then, just said "Okay." And continued driving. 'Okay." He thought, "that's all?" he said questioningly. "Uh huh." She said, sounding like she was about to burst out in tears. He reached his hand over to her and put it on her shoulder, not knowing what else to do, how do you comfort someone who's driving? He just continued telling her how he really did care about her, he was sorry for his behavior, and everything else. "Earlier tonight, I was thinking about what it would be like to live without you there, and that.that killed me." He just realizing it himself. It did, it hurt him to think of like any different. Before Jill everything was perfect, and then he lost it. "I never meant to do anything, Chris." Was all she could say, if he said another word she would burst into tears, and she didn't want that. "What do you mean?' he asked, suddenly starting to think that she assumed this was her fault. "Whatever you want to change I'll do it." She said, a tear rolled down her cheek and fell into her lap. All Chris wanted to do was take her up in his arms and tell her that everything was okay, everything would be fine now, but he didn't know if that what was really going to happen. They pulled into the parking garage, Alana immediately got out of the car, but left the keys on Chris' lap. 'She's embarrassed to have me see her cry.' He thought, she never had been before, but now, she was very upset, and didn't want to be. Whenever she got down for some reason, she tended to stay that way for a while. That's why they had it so hard in Paris, but here, she was getting a lot of work, and making a lot of money, so they could live in a nice apartment, with a nice car, and be happy. He locked the car, then jogged over to the stairway entrance into the building, he pushed open the door, and heard nothing at all, he figured Alana must have been pretty far a head of him by then. He jogged up the concrete stairs to the elevator. Alana was there waiting for him, and the elevator he assumed. She was holding back all of her tears, Chris walked over to her and hugged her around her shoulders, she just stood there for a moment, but soon, started to cry. He rocked back and forth for about five minutes, when the elevator came down, the doors opened, he then just put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into the elevator with him. She looked very pale and felt very hot Chris guessed it was because she had been crying so much. "calm down now." He said in a very low, calm voice, pulling her a little closer than before. All of a sudden he felt very protective over her, but he wasn't quite sure why. Another man got into the elevator at the lobby area of the building. He gave them both a strange look when he walked in, Chris just ignored him for then, but had a bad feeling about him, he'd never seen him before, he didn't look familiar at all. On the sixth floor, the strange man got off, and Chris felt a lot better being a lone with Alana again. Soon, they got to their floor. Chris pulled Alana along with him off the elevator and into the blue and green hallway. As they got to their door, Alana started depending on Chris to hold her up more than she was before. "I think." She stopped for a minute trying to regain her thoughts. "I think I need to lay down." She didn't sound or look very good, she looked very sick. "I think that you need to sleep as it is, and you were upset earlier, so maybe it would be good if you just rest now." Chris lead her to the bed room. As they entered, she tripped over something on the floor, but Chris caught her before she fell, he walked her to the bed, took of her shoes and pants, and then covered her with the blanket, hoping she would sleep. He looked at her for a few minutes, just thinking about her, thinking about how she said it was her fault that their was something wrong in their relationship. 'She'll sleep and be better in the morning.' He thought to himself, while watching her try to go to sleep. He turned to leave when he heard a little voice ask "Where are you going?" Alana was still awake, looking at him, waiting for an answer. " Well, no where, I was just going to shut the door, that's all." He lied, he didn't want her to know he was about to go watch T.V., he walked around to the other side of the bed, took off his cloths and lay down to sleep, moving over to be closer to Alana, he put his arm over her, just so she knew he was there. They both drifted into sleep, thinking about all that had happened, but it would all be better in the morning. 


	11. The End

Chris opened his eyes to find himself in bed, at home, by himself? 'What?' he thought to himself, 'Maybe it was just a dream maybe Alana left for good yesterday before I came home, I dunno.' He sat up looking around, he listened, but there wasn't any noise. Assuming something was wrong, he jumped out of bed, threw on his pants, and ran out into the hall. Stopping at the end of the hall, he just realized that maybe she was just in the kitchen. "You really are dumb sometimes." He said to himself in a low voice. He turned the corner, and there she was, talking to someone on the phone. "Yeah, he just woke up." She said into the receiver. She still didn't sound too good, and she still looked sick too. "okay.alright, we'll see you then, bye." And she hung up the phone. "Jill wants us to meet her for breakfast." Alana said, looking at Chris, who still need to brush his hair. "I can't." He said, looking dumbfounded at Alana. "Why?" she said in a 'you had better give me a good reason' kind of voice. "I have to help Leon move." He said, then thinking about it, Leon's not going anywhere, he just has to go hang out at his place all day, no big deal. "Oh, I didn't know he was moving." She said, "Huh, okay!" She said shrugging her shoulders. She walked past him down the hall, to the closet. She took out her jacket. It was a medium length brown leather jacket, that buttoned up the front. She turned from the closet and started back down the hall, she walked by Chris again, but he grabbed her arm, making her stop in front of him. "Yes."She said looking somewhat concerned. "I.I just wanted to look at you for a minute." He said, still holding her arm. "You've been looking different to me lately, but I don't know why." He just kept looking at her, her expression changed from concerned to a slightly angry look. But she didn't move. "Maybe it's because you're never around anymore." She said coldly, just looking at him, waiting for his answer. She assumed it would be something like 'Well, it's not really my fault.' "You're right." He said, holding on to her arm tighter, "I haven't been around enough at all, I promise that I'll be around more." He looked down at the floor, then looked back up at her. "I really am sorry." He just looked at her, he looked sorry. "It's okay, maybe it's just not meant to be, things end up like that, sometimes. I was sure that everything we had was over yesterday. And now look, your still here, and so am I. Nothing has changed." He didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure how to respond to that, was she saying it was a bad thing, or a good thing. He was so confused! "I.I.uh." He just stood with a very confused look on his face. Alana laughed a little. Then pulled away from his now weakened grasp, and headed to the door. "I'll be back around five, after this I'm going to check out this old theater on the upper east side. You want to come?" She asked invitingly. He saw what was different about her now, she was older looking, when he first met her she still looked so young, she still had a child's energy in her face, but now.she'd been through a lot too. A deep scar on her neck showed that she had her share of Umbrella also, so much lost for nothing. Her youth lost so thousands could die, was it worth it? Was it worth it for any of them? She seemed to think so, but he didn't. His sister, too looked older now, the same energy lost. It was sad, but. "Huh?" He said looking over at Alana questioningly. "Do you want to go?" She asked again. "Uh."he answered. "What is with you today?" She said, not really a question, opening the door. "Bye." Then she walked out. "Bye." He said as she shut the door. Alana entered the restaurant and scanned the room for Jill. She saw her at a table not too far away. As she walked towards her she saw Jill notice her. "Hey!" She said happily as she approached the table. "Hi!" Jill responded. "So, what was so important that I had to see you right away?" Alana asked jokingly. "Did Chris speak to you last night, about something?" Jill hoped the answer would be yes. "Well, that depends on what something is." Alana answered. "About he and yourself." Jill said leaning up to the table a little more. Alana's expression changed from happy to somewhat sad. "Yes, actually. He did." "Oh, alright, than he told you?" Jill said leaning back into the seat. "Told me what?" Alana questioned, looking concerned. 'ah shit.' Jill thought to herself 'He never told her.' "Well, told me what?" Alan asked again, sounding a little annoyed. "Chris has been." Jill didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to tell her. "He has been seeing me.a lot, and-" "Stop." Alana said sitting up straight in her chair. "Huh?" Jill said, she was confused. "I can't believe this." Alana said sounding and looking hurt. "I figured he was seeing someone else, but I never thought it would be you. I always felt strange about him going places with you and doing things with you, but I knew that if he made any kind of advance towards you, you wouldn't go any farther with it. I guess I was wrong!" Alana's voice rose as she started speaking again. "You of all people, I thought that you had some respect for me, I always did for you, I never did anything to you to deserve this." "But I-" Jill started. Alana cut her off, "Goodbye, Jill." She then stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Everyone stared at Jill, since she was still sitting at the table, she all of a sudden felt very uncomfortable. Chris was just hanging around watching T.V. when the door opened. "Hey!" He said in a friendly voice, "I thought you weren." he stopped. Something had upset Alana to the point that she was shaking. He could tell by the look on her face she had come across some bad news. He had an idea of what it was. "You son of bitch." Alana spat at him as she walked farther into the apartment, "I just spoke with Jill, and-" She stopped tears had come to her eyes, and she could no longer speak. She stood for a moment more, then melted down on to the floor. She put her hands over her face and just sat on the floor, with nothing more to say. "Alana," Chris started, in a comforting voice as he jogged over to where she was. He knelt down on the floor next her. "C'mon, it wasn't anything, it didn't mean anything." He just put his arm around her shoulders and knelt there for a minute. Then she looked up at him. "It wasn't anything?" she repeated in a low voice. Her face stained with tears. "I'm sorry, Chris, that I just wasn't enough for you." "No." he said, in still in a low comforting tone. He put either of his hands on either of her shoulders and turned her towards him. "That's not it at all." He said still making her look at him. "You were plenty, you were everything I needed." "Obviously not." She said in a not-so-friendly tone "For get it, she pushed his hands away and stood up, he then stood up too. "I don't even care about any of this, you can have it. I have to go, but I'll be back later, to get anything I need then I'll be gone, forever." She turned to walk out the door, then turned back towards him and said "But remember, every night when you go to sleep, that used to be me, you used to care." Then she turned and left, not giving him a second look.  
  
8:00 pm  
  
Jill had been walking the streets of New York for about four hours now, and truly felt sorry for Alana, though decided that she shouldn't have put so much faith in her, how would she know if she would react to Chris or not, besides she came on to him, he wanted nothing to do with her. 'Oh well.' She thought, 'Too late to be regretful now.' She continued to walk, then noticed a black car, following her. She began walking faster, and in too more crowds of people, but it was always there. 'Where Am I' She said to herself, looking up at a street sign. 'Chris' place is near here. I'll head that way.' She crossed the street, then walked around the whole block just o see if she was being paranoid first, but she wasn't. She continued to walk n the direction of Chris's apartment, hoping she would get there in time. As she got to the corner of the block his building was on, she sprinted down the side walk and burst into the building. The car came to a screeching halt outside and two men, each with gun in hand, jumped out. They started towards the building, deciding the elevator was good, she jumped inside the departing one. "As she jumped in she noticed everyone inside staring at her, she was hot and sweaty, and most likely looked nervous, besides that she didn't live in the building.As the elevator reached the correct floor she leapt into the empty green hall. Sprinting to the door, and banging furiously "Chris! Let me in, please!" she shouted. And the door opened, there stood Chris, looking somewhat angry, but concerned. "Umbrella!" She said, then e pulled her in the apartment. "What?!" He said, sounding upset, already heading for the closet. He had a handgun in there, it would be good in case anything was happening. "I think that Umbrella's following me!" She said frantically. "Alright." Chris answered he pulled her over to where he would have a good shot if someone were to come in. He turned out the lights, and waited. About 3 minutes later, the door opened a figure walked into view BOOMBOOMBOOM three shots, 'whoever it was is disabled now.' He thought to himself, three shots to the abdomen, whoever it was would be dead in 20 minutes. He was happy with himself until he heard it, a moan, someone crying in pain. 'Oh god, no.' He thought as he dropped the gun and ran over to the one he shot. he fell to the ground next to the body writhing in pain on the floor. Jill turned on the lights. She gasped as she saw the body lying on the floor was Alana. "Call 911!" Chris shouted to her. She ran to the phone. "Hello? There's been an accident!" Alana lay on the stretcher in the emergency room, doctors running back and forth, orders being shouted, but she could barely hear any of it, everything had gotten so quiet, but not peaceful, she was still in immense pain, but it faded as time wore on. She turned her head to see out the window in the small crowded room. There he was, standing, looking at her. His expression one of worry. 'I can't believe this all meant that much to him.' She thought 'Enough to kill me?' That thought alone made her want to die. She didn't want this to happen at all. No, she could tell by the look on his face he didn't mean it, he wasn't after her. She thought about Raccoon, about before Umbrella, about how happy things were, and she felt peaceful, everything turned black, and she was alone again. Chris watched from the small window the gave him a view of the ER, there she was lying on the table, she looked over at him, he knew that she was going to be alright, she had to be. The nurses running around the room, doctors hovering over her, doing what they could to save her. Then, she closed her eyes, and he could hear the high pitched sound of the heart monitor go flat, a solid screech, and she was gone, and he was the one who killed her. But, there was still a chance! "Clear!" the doctor shouted. Then slammed the electric paddles onto her chest, nothing. The nurse went to the window and closed the curtains, he could no longer see, but had a feeling she would make it. He walked to the waiting area in the next room and sat down to wait.  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
"Mr. Redfield?" The Young female doctor asked as she walked in to the waiting room. "Yes?" Chris said, standing up from his chair. "I'm sorry to inform you that-" "Oh no." He said dropping into the chair. "Her heart stopped too long ago, by now, even if we could revive her, she would be brain dead, there was nothing we could do." The doctor looked at him for a moment then left. " He sat just string out into space or a moment, then felt his eyes get watery, he put his head in his hands and tried as hard as he could not to cry, but couldn't help it. He just stayed there for a while, until he felt better about everything, then he went home, to sleep.  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed the story, I worked hard on it! Anyway, there it is, the end, reviews appreciated! Thanks so much! Another story is coming soon, I'm writing the first chapter! 


	12. Epilogue

Years went by.his life went on, but things could never be the same. He was left with only himself after that night. He went to court, and was set free; they knew it was an accident. All his friends comforted him, everything was forgiven. No one held it against him. He killed someone, someone he was supposed to love, and he knew he was left with that for the rest of his life.  
  
He sometimes wondered, "Was it really an accident?" He knew it was her when she came in the door that night, he would never admit it, but he did. Something in him made him fill up with anger when he saw her walk in. He wanted to save the day, he wanted to be the hero, but how could he when there wasn't any danger. He felt horrible the moment he did it, he knew she would not survive.  
  
After that, he and Jill went out for a few months, but he never had a lasting relationship again. He ruined himself, and he knew it. Every woman he was near after that, all he saw was Alana. He saw her everywhere. Perhaps, she was haunting him, or maybe he was haunting himself, he was not sure. Her image, in everything. His coffee in the morning, his food at dinner, the shows he watched at night, she was everywhere.  
  
He lived for twenty more years after Alana's death, and he lived them alone. His guilt ate him alive. While at Claire's house one evening, Alana came up, and one of Claire's children, now in her late teens, asked about her. She asked how she died, what exactly happened. Chris told the whole story, about how he cheated on her, about how she came home that night, about how he killed her, and he knew it was her.  
  
No one knew what to say. He was a murderer, though; it obviously hurt him deep inside that he did it. He told Claire, her kids, and her husband how much they all meant to him. They were all he had left. After that, he stood up, and walked out of the house to his car, and drove away. He stopped at a gas station on the highway, thinking about her all the way there. He parked the car and got out. He walked into the convenience shop area of the station and went into the bathroom.  
  
Later that night, while the employees were cleaning up, one of them went in to clean up the bathroom, and found him there. He had slit his wrists wi9th his money clip. It took several hours for him to bleed to death, but no one bothered to check on him. He wrote a note and left it on his chest as he lay bleeding. It read:  
  
Dear Claire, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry.  
  
It had a phone number on it. They left that to the police, and they took his body away. Claire was called, and there was a funeral. All of his old friends were there, they all cried for him, but after a few months he was forgotten, just like the rest. The last twenty years of his life was a sad story, but we try not to look at that part of it, we try to stay focus on the events before this. All the good he did, everyone he helped. He led a good life, and was a good man. 


End file.
